Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Morpheus
by pippy182
Summary: Sequel to HP and the Bloodstone Amulet; War rages on between the Order and Voldemort until a strange Prophecy comes about meaning either the end of the War or the beginning of something much worse. Ch. 5, pt.1: A strange message is received by Dumbledore.
1. Prologue: The Dream

PROLOGUE:

Prologue:

_A thick, pearly fog surrounded her as she made her way across the deserted plain. She didn't exactly know where she was going, let alone why she was there, but a force in the back of her mind kept nagging her to go on. The further she went, the colder it got causing her to fold her arms in front of her and squint off into the distance. But something changed. The fog began to swirl and she paused to watch as a small figure formed in the distance. The figure seemed to almost fly towards her and she froze. It became bigger…bigger than she was. _

"You come, Sorceress of Fire," the figure spoke with a croaky voice and lifted their hand towards her.

"Who…who are you?" Karista asked, unable to mask the fear in her voice.

"I am Amanuet, one of the nine dynasty. You seek protection, Sorceress?"

The woman's form became sharper. She was now shrinking, becoming almost human.

"I…yes, I am."

The woman looked sharply at her before she smiled. "You are powerful, child. Almost too young for your burden."

"No…no, I am not," Karista said indignantly. Whoever this woman was, she wasn't sure that she liked her.

"You say these words, child, but you aren't ready for a battle. Not now," the woman said, her smile becoming wider. "I know you are brave and possess cunning, but there is more to a fight than these."

"I can fight…you don't need anything but courage," Karista said smartly, although it was nothing compared to how she thought and felt inside. The woman's smile flickered before she smiled, showing her gleaming white teeth.

"The prophecy of the Sorceress of Fire stands. In order to defeat, you must lose. In order to become strong, you must be defeated and powerless. You must overcome many obstacles before you can possess your true powers."

Karista was puzzled, and it must have showed on her face, because the next moment, the mysterious woman was swirling the mist until a small globe formed in front of Karista. It took the shape of a crystal ball and inside, figures were shown.

"You have seen your downfall before, Sorceress. The god Morpheus showed it to you."

Karista stared into the ball's murky depths as the picture lurched violently. The dream,_ Karista thought,_ It's the dream._ She could make out herself, kneeling on the grass in front of Hogwarts, the students and teachers as well as Harry Potter all inside watching in horror as Lucius Malfoy plunged a dagger deep into her side. The dagger, which carried a poison on the handle, immobilized her before Voldemort got his wand and killed her in a flash of green light._

"It is your destiny, child," the woman whispered, jerking Karista away from the ball and back into the fog. "You will rise again and defeat the man they call Voldemort. You will reclaim your power, but will not use it until you know the right time."

"What do you mean?" Karista asked, but the woman was already fading. The mist slowly rose around her, clogging her senses and spinning her around. Soon the woman disappeared and Karista was alone in the cold, damp and murky surroundings. A black hole opened at her feet and she plummeted to the ground.

Karista smashed into the ground, which she immediately realized was a grassy slope. She got gingerly to her feet and looked around her. Their was a light fog, yet off in the distance, she could see the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After walking for a few minutes, Karista paused, a grouping of menacing figures ahead of her. A high, cackling voice broke through the night air and sent tingles up her spine.

"Thought you could be me, Karista?" Voldemort cackled as he circled the spot where a large, pale and bloody lump lay. She was clutching a hand over a wound that was now bleeding freely through her robes. "Thought you could lay waste to me? Looks like you thought wrong."

Karista stared at the lump on the ground before realizing it was her.

"Too…b-bad it w-wasn't y-you that d-did it," Karista-in-dream spluttered as a small amount of blood trickled from her mouth. Karista could barely make out Voldemort's face, yet knew that he was once again flushed with anger at the Karista-in-dream's statement rested upon him.

His wand raised and his breathing coming out raggedly from Karista's snide comment, Voldemort circled her once again.

"You think you and Harry can win against me, do you?" Voldemort spat as Karista-in-dream crumpled further into the ground. The real Karista looked up into the pale light floating from the castle and noticed the whole of the school watching the scene with bated breath, Harry out front and clutching his hand in a death grip. Karista heard her voice, soft and distant from below her.

"I…I k-know…h-he c-can beat y-you," Karista-in-dream said, her voice growing fainter.

"I would think not."

Voldemort stopped in front of her and raised his wand to meet her heart.

"It was a shame you never chose to take my offer, Karista. I am certain that you would be alive right now," Voldemort said casually, clicking his tongue. Karista-in-dream slowly began to sit up, taking very harsh breaths as she did so.

"I…I w-would n-n-never j-join y-you," Karista-in-dream gasped, propping her self up onto her knees and clutching the ground for support. "A-and H-harry w-will w-win."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes into sharp red slits before closing the distance between himself and Karista-in-dream. "Say goodbye, Karista."

"Avada…"

Karista watched in horror as Voldemort's face scrunched itself up into a sneer. Karista-in-dream raised her arms above her head and peered into the heavens, watching as the clouds parted for the briefest of instances and letting the moon pour down across the grounds.

"…Kedava."

She watched the green light shower over herself and hit Karista-in-dream directly in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards; blood flying everywhere. The Karista before her was dead and glowing eerily in the night.

"You see child?"

Karista jumped and spun around; the same old, smiling woman stood before her, a heavy wooded staff clutched in her left hand. She approached Karista and laid a hand on her arm.

"You must understand child, that you have not yet become the Sorceress of Fire. When he who is called Voldemort is finally destroyed, you will have earned the title. The gods know that now is not your time. You and your followers must suffer before you can rise."

Karista glanced back around to see Hogwarts, but it was gone. Instead she found herself in her room in New York, which belonged to her friend Raquel.

"The one known as the Raven will help you. The Raven was your unknown protector before and will soon help you on your way to greatness. Be ready child, for your destiny awaits you."

The woman faded once again along with the mist until finally, Karista was plunged into blackness.

__


	2. Animagi

Chapter 1: Animagi

Chapter 1: Animagi

Harry Potter looked out the window of Gryffindor tower at the sun-splashed grounds below him. It was summer time; two weeks into summer, and already he was having the time of his life. Since his parents had come back, Harry felt as though a large bubble in his stomach that had been growing for ages had finally popped; and he was grateful. There were so many things he wanted to know about the Marauders and his parents that he had resorted to taking down notes which his parents laughed about.

But this morning, Harry wasn't in his usual good spirits. If anything, he was deep in thought, pondering over the future. It was something he had been thinking about since he learned of his father being an Animagus in third year. What if he could be an Animagus? What would he become? The questions seem to spiral him into a fitful despair and seemed to be resurfacing more and more frequently. But today would be different.

His father, at Harry's request, had been so kind enough to find the exact same book about Animagi that himself, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew used back in their fifth year to become the immutable Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of Magical Mischief Aides to a new generation of law breakers at Hogwarts. Harry assumed that his father suspected Harry's intentions, yet he did not question it. All in all, it seemed as if James Potter would be willing to make his son into something that would make him invincible. 

But weighing down on Harry's consciousness was the fact that he couldn't decide which animal to become, if he had a choice at all. He remembered the book, _Becoming Animagi_, referred the person's animal to be one of their true nature. The only thing Harry could come up with would be a snake or a lion, both with staggering dis-advantages that made him cringe at the thought of morphing into one of those animals. 

A sudden creaking of the portrait door made Harry jump while trying to hide the book that lay open in his lap. He turned around and came face to face with James and Sirius.

"Hi there, Harry," Sirius said with a lopsided grin on his face. "Jamie-boy here tells me you are curious about becoming an Animagi?"

Harry paled instantly, but his father merely chuckled and laid an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"No need to hide it Harry. I almost think it will give you quite an advantage over Voldemort," James said lightly while picking up the Animagi book from underneath one of the pillows Harry had hidden it under. James flicked through some of the pages while Sirius sat down on the bench seat beside Harry.

"So…given any thought to what animal you might become?"

Harry wondered whether it would be prudent to tell his father about being a Parselmouth, but thought wiser of it and merely shook his head. After all, Harry wasn't sure he would become a snake. James must have sensed some type of hesitation in Harry because he sat down next to him and closed the book with a SNAP!

"Harry, you do realize that you can tell me anything?" James looked uncharacteristically serious as he looked down at the book in his hands. Harry visibly shuddered; what it must be like for his father was a painful thought. He quickly recovered his glum mood, replacing it with one of mischievousness that could rival his father's.

"Let's get started on the potion then," Harry said, causing James too look up and laugh at Harry. Sirius stood up, chuckling to himself as he made his way towards the portrait hole. James and Harry stood up and followed, but James soon stopped Harry.

"You know, you have to narrow your eyes a bit more and raise an eyebrow to get the full effect of 'I'm up to something'."

Harry grinned while taking the book from his father. James, plastering his own lopsided smile, wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "We ought to get to work before your mother wakes up otherwise she'll have kittens."

***

"James, my Potions skills are not up to their usual standard," Sirius whispered as he dumped another handful of leech legs into the cauldron and stirred counter-clockwise. "Maybe we should go bug Julia…I mean, she was an excellent Potions student…when we weren't setting off fireworks."

"Yeah, but she'll tell Lily before Harry even gets a taste of the potion. Besides, the potion is only to enhance the inner-animal. It's not that hard."

Sirius shook his head, muttering something that sounded like 'daft git' under his breath before adding two more lion fish spine and proclaiming the potion finished.

"Now Harry. You are simply going to drink the goblet and focus on the animal characteristics that become clear to you when after you drink this," James said, ladling some of the glutinous potion into a goblet and handing it to his son. "If Padfoot here is good enough at Potions as we all knew he was deep down, you'll become an animal."

Harry nodded his head blankly, staring at the goblet before him. James and Sirius sensed his unease.

"Harry don't worry—"

"—If you become a badger, I won't disown you—"

"James, that isn't helping—"

"Harry, listen to me. Drink the potion. After you have transformed, just think of you as yourself—"

"Easy for you to say, Prongs."

"Padfoot, will you shut up? I wasn't an A student in Transfiguration for nothing!"

Sirius shook his head, a surprisingly worried expression on his face. But he said nothing more. Instead, he pulled out a chair in the cold dungeon number four, sat down and twirled his wand between his fingers. "Go on Harry."

Harry hesitated a moment before he stiffened his resolve and gulped down the potion. It wasn't the tastiest thing in the wizarding world, but it wasn't as bad as Polyjuice potion. The dungeon around him swirled a bit, but he remained standing.

"Did it work?" Sirius asked, standing from his chair and standing next to James. Harry was about to shake his head no when his brain began a spiral. Phrases and words, as well as his past began to jump out at him. His first instinct was to cry out for help until he realized it was a good feeling. His self-confidence, Quidditch ability and loyalty became more obvious to him as well as his strength in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even Karista managed to jump out at him. His feeling of being a leader, along side Dumbledore, pounded at his heart, making him feel dazed and happy. He was a leader, someone strong-willed and unafraid of challenge. 

"Blimey, look at him," said Sirius' far off voice. "He looks as if he's drunk."

"What _did_ you put in that cauldron, Sirius?" his father asked, folding his arms across his chest and gave Sirius a stern look, very much like McGonagall. But then the room lurched violently around him and suddenly Harry found his eye-view of things changed.

"My God…it worked," Sirius said, staring awe-struck at Harry. James dropped his wand, his face showing a mixture of pride and surprise.

Harry tried to respond, but his voice didn't come out as he expected, and he jumped in surprise only to find that _he had four legs on the ground._ Sirius laughed a bit at Harry expression while James stood in astonishment. "I think he gets it from you, Padfoot."

Sirius only laughed harder and once again Harry tried to speak. This time, his voice came out as a low growl. He tried to take a step forward, but found his coordination was a bit off and nearly stumbled. Sirius stopped laughing long enough to change into Padfoot.

"_Harry, its not as hard as it looks," _Sirius said, and for some strange reason, Harry understood him.

"_What exactly am I?"_ Harry asked, his voice a tumbling growl.

_"You're a wolf, and a damn stunning one at that,"_ Sirius said, indicating Harry's leg. _"Go on, have a look."_

Harry turned his head and found himself looking at a tuft of jet-black fur that was slightly messy. He could see his tail and wagged it slightly before studying his legs. 

_"Wow,"_ Harry said excitedly, only he emitted a loud bark. He could even feel his tail wagging furiously behind him; it was a strange yet wonderful feeling.

"Now try and change back," James said above him as Padfoot became Sirius once more.

"_How?"_ Harry tried to ask, but it came out as more of a whimper.

"Think of yourself as a human, Harry, or something that you can do as yourself," Sirius chuckled, resting up against one of the many desks in the dungeon. Harry closed his eyes and thought for a second; the rushing of air against his face as he swooped through the air and caught a glimmering gold speck a foot from the ground. When Harry opened his eyes, he was back at his regular height and wearing a grin of satisfaction.

"You know what's really strange?" James said casually as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "Your eyes. They were a really deep yet bright green."

Harry could feel himself blushing, then began to help James and Sirius clean up the tables. 

"Oh…don't worry about walking and running. It'll come in time," Sirius said as he jammed the different glass jars into the student supply cupboard and dusted off his hands. "Shall we go to lunch? I'm starving…maybe we could even 'surprise' Lily."

"Well, I think Harry should get used to doing it first otherwise Lily would kill me…literally," James said lightly as they headed out the room and into the bitterly cold corridor and made their way up to the Great Hall.

***

"Raquel, please come over here," Karista said, glancing up at the store window and frowning. Raquel Enidon, with her long inky-black hair and startlingly blue eyes, strode up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Make me understand why I am shopping for Muggle clothing."

"_Well_…don't you need a new summer wardrobe? Let alone winter?" Raquel asked, patting Karista's shoulder and walking into the store; but one look at Karista's face, and she relented. "So how is Harry?"

"Great," Karista mumbled. Talking to Raquel about Karista's lovelife was like talking to a wall that could only talk back…but worse.

"Ooh…maybe, if we bought you a nice summer dress…"

"You can be so superficial, Raquel," Karista groaned while tugging at the bags already lined up at her feet.

"Thank you."

Karista shook her head and marched up the avenue, looking for a nice place to eat. Of course, it wasn't long before she was caught with Raquel again.

"You know, you have changed a lot since you left me here…all alone…" Raquel sighed, adjusting the many bags in her arms. "First, you say you 'give up boys for an eternity', then you go to somewhere in the far North of a country I probably can't pronounce—"

"Do me a favor and shut your trap," Karista muttered, turning into a deli.

"There you go! You see? We always…talked…and now, I hardly ever get an owl from you—"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Alright, alright, miss smarty-pants, I get your drift."

They ordered their sandwiches and settled into a private booth. Karista began immediately to pick on her sandwich, but for some reason, Raquel stared at her. "What?"

"Is this about the whole Sorceress of Fire thing?"

Karista spit her soda out and glared at Raquel, who sat looking absent-mindedly out the window. "You know I am right, Karista."

Karista sighed and set down her sandwich. After folding her arms across her chest, she gave Raquel a stern look. _Just like McGonagall's, I'd imagine._ Raquel, however, was immune to the look and instead returned the sternness, which made Karista visibly flinch.

"Alright, alright," Karista pleaded. Raquel smiled before waving her hand for Karista to begin to explain. "I had a dream."

"Really? About…Harry?" Raquel grinned, but stopped at the look on Karista's face.

"No…It was strange…you already know that I dream about my—"

"Yes, yes go on." Raquel waved her hand impatiently and Karista took a deep breath.

"Well, now I think it's a Prophecy."

Now it was Raquel's turn to spit out her soda; but to Karista's surprise, she began laughing.

"A _Prophecy?_ Karista, I told you to lay off the drugs, girl."

"I'm serious, Raquel. I had another…er… strange dream last night. Only this time, someone was talking to me."

Raquel shook her head and chuckled before sipping down the last of her soda. 

"Are you sure it isn't Voldie? I mean, if it was, you should just pickle the bastard and get it over with…"

"It's not him!" Karista shouted. Half the deli turned their heads in their directions, but all they were liable to see was a burning red forehead just above the tabletop and another girl laughing hysterically. Once Raquel had regained her composure and Karista return to above the tabletop, Raquel began her tirade again.

"Karista, you can't be absolutely sure, can you?"

"No…I can't."

"_So_? If you have another _experience_ with the man, bash his head in or something like that. I, for one, would be really, really happy."

"I'm sure you would, Ice Maden."

"Naw, now they call me 'the Raven'."

"Ha…funny."

"I know."


	3. The Anger Hurts my Ears

Chapter 2: Stay Together for the Kids 

Chapter 2: Anger Hurts my Ears

__

Their anger hurts my ears   
Been running strong for seven years   
rather than fix the problems, they never   
solve them   
It makes no sense at all 

-'Stay Together for the Kids' by Blink 182-

***

__

Karista sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes brimming with tears. The night that had come and gone reverberated in her mind, making her hold her head in her hands. It was horribly painful, spindling itself up her spine and making dry, raking sobs rise from her chest. Raquel's words stung her, and it would be something that she would never forget…

__

Raquel's high-heeled shoes clicked across the wooden floor of the study, showing an anger that was barely concealed. Her hands were balled up into tight fists that turned her knuckles white. Karista was about to say how scary that she looked yet thought better of it. She knew Raquel's temper all to well.

"Where do you get off saying that you don't belong in New York, Karista? You were born here," Raquel said angrily, sitting down heavily in a nearby armchair. The fire licked angrily at the grate and Karista couldn't seem to turn her gaze away from it.

"Raquel, I really wish you would shut your hole—"

"Listen to you! You even sound like a friggin English-woman! And yet you refuse to come back to New York. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were under Imperius," Raquel fumed while standing from her seat and pacing in front of the fire. Karista slapped a hand over her face and groaned. But this motion only provided more fuel for Raquel's flame. "And you decide to sit there and laugh_ about it."_

"I am not_ laughing, Raquel. I just think you are being an idiot," Karista said quietly, resting her hands in her lap and staring quizzically at Raquel. _

"Then why won't you come back here?"

Raquel paused her raving and looked sternly over at Karista, who flinched involuntarily. 

"Because…"

"Because of Harry, right? It's not you-know-who who is keeping you there, is it? It's Harry."

"That is part of it," Karista said meagerly. Raquel turned away from Karista, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans and stomping towards the window.

"I can't believe you, Karista. Your almost two-year relationship with 'the boy who lived' is more important than one that has lasted for seven years? Are you really that shallow?"

Raquel's words had struck a chord with Karista. But Raquel wasn't about to give in. She turned away from the window, her gaze pleading silently with Karista. "You can't go back…you just can't…something might happen—"

"Then let it. See if you care. Obviously you know only enough about me to keep your school 'gossip column' going. Raquel, I thought that I explained it to you. The Prophecy—"

"THAT PROPHECY DOESN'T EXIST!" Raquel shrieked, picking up a pillow from the sofa and flinging it at Karista. "You know as well as I do that only true seers get 'prophecies'. You are terrible at Divination, and you know it."

But Raquel's last words were stopped suddenly by the glass chandelier, which was vibrating above their heads. Karista's red face was screwed up in anger and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides. "Raquel, one more word…"

"You can't go back to London, Karista. If you value our friendship, you won't go."

Karista gazed at Raquel before turning on her heel and marching out the door, slamming it shut behind her. It was only then that Karista let the tears fall. "I'm sorry, Raquel."

***

"Raquel, are you going to say good-bye?" asked Mrs. Enidon, Raquel's mother. Raquel stood off to the side, her arms folded across her chest and a miffed look on her face. Karista hugged Mr. and Mrs. Enidon along with Raquel's little brother Joshua before turning to face Raquel.

"Well Raquel," Karista began, yet Raquel held up her hand. The airport was growing quieter, and the Enidon's must have known something was going to happen, because they quickly moved away.

"Karista, I don't care. I really don't. You want to go back to London? _Fine_. I am _not _going to stop you. You just be sure to tell Harry that I really appreciate his _interference_ in our friendship," Raquel spat, gesturing her hands wildly in front of her. "Oh, and don't bother writing…I don't want to hear about it when it all comes crumbling away."

Karista, needless to say, stood in shock. Somewhere in the beginning of Raquel's rant, she had dropped her luggage to the floor. The tears were beginning to well up behind her eyes, yet she was determined not to let Raquel see her cry.

"Very well then, Raquel," Karista whispered, before groping for her bags and nodding towards the Enidon's, who watched her leave with somber expressions on their faces. The gate disappeared from view and Karista immediately walked up the aisle until reaching first class. After stowing her luggage and flopping heavily into her seat, Karista let the tears flow.

_I don't know why, but this is the only way to do it,_ Karista thought as plane began its ascent into the air. _Cut off everyone, and it will be less painful; that's right…_The plane finally reached the clouds as the sun began to reach the top of the sky.

***

The Portkey that was taking her from the airport to Hogwarts was an old shoe; something that made Karista smile, for the first time in eight hours (Her departure from the airport was delayed because the Ministry didn't have the Portkey there on time). The flight had been long and relentless, along with the occasional turbulence. But as Karista looked up at the many turrets and columns of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was surprised to find that she didn't feel welcome in the slightest. Yet she kept on up the long, gravely path that lead up to the main entrance. But as soon as she made it to the steps, she was startled out of her reverie by a large, dark wolf pouncing on her chest.

She yelled out her protest before falling to the ground with a painful thud, her suitcases dropping to the ground and sending their contents into the dirt. The wolf was standing on top of her, its tongue hanging out of its mouth and a dazedly and seemingly happy expression on its face. But before Karista could even think, she had turned into a panther. With a ferocious roar and a swipe of her paws, the wolf disappeared. And instead, sat Harry.

"Karista!" he exclaimed, although a worried look had appeared on his face. Karista changed back also. Instead of looking pleased to see him, she was livid with anger. In the doorway to the school stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Vanessa, the Marauders, Lily, Julia and Amaia. Karista, who was sitting in a pile of mud and with her hair strewn about, stood up jerkily.

"What the _hell_ was that, Harry?" she seethed, clutching at her lower back which had unfortunately made contact with a rock. Harry stood up also, his mouth moving open and shut like a goldfish.

"Yeah, Harry. What was that?" Lily asked, her arms folded across her chest and eyes darting between Sirius, James and Harry. Harry blushed, while James and Sirius began whispering a nonsense tune.

"I just…thought…"

"Just…just leave me alone right now, Harry," Karista said quietly before jamming the contents of her bags back into their original places and setting off towards Gryffindor tower. Harry, slightly bewildered by Karista's behavior, shrugged before heading up the steps of the school.

"I think we need to have a little chat, James," Lily whispered harshly as James groaned.

***

"What happened?" Harry asked his father as James left the bedroom. James, who was a rather bright shade of pink at the moment, merely shook his head and started off towards the Great Hall. Harry stopped, turned around, and headed back towards the entrance to Gryffindor tower. From what he could gather, Karista was probably in her room unpacking. But judging by her behavior earlier, Harry was questioning visiting her. Curiosity won, however, and Harry headed up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory. When he finally reached the top and knocked on the door to the seventh year's dorm, Harry was surprised to not receive an reply from within.

But soon the soft padding of feet could be heard on the other side, and soon Karista's voice, muffled by the door, could be heard. "Who is it?"

Harry was even more surprised to hear that it sounded as if Karista was crying. He didn't reply immediately, instead thinking about what he was going to say.

"It's Harry."

He could hear a small 'tut', before the padding of feet drifted away from him. The door still wasn't unlocked and open, which made him slightly mad. After drawing his wand from the front pocket of his jeans, Harry pointed it at the doorknob and whispered, 'alohomora'. The lock clicked and Harry opened the door. Karista was sitting on her bed, wide eyed and with tearstains on her cheeks.

"Tell me what is wrong or I'll hex you," Harry said, feigning an attempt to look angry. Karista looked wearily up at him before slumping her shoulders.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she whispered before flopping back on her bed and hiding her head under her pillow. Harry crossed the room in a few quick strides and sat on the edge of the bed, gently pushing her feet to make room. Karista poked her head out while wiping some of the tears out of her eyes.

"You can tell me, you know," Harry said, pleading with his eyes for an answer. She just shook her head and buried her head in her pillow. "Karista—"

"Go away, Harry," she said, her voice muffled through the pillow.

"But Karista—"

"I said GO AWAY!" she yelled, sitting upright and punching the comforter for emphasis. Harry, stunned by her behavior, left immediately. After glancing back at the door, Harry slumped his shoulders and jogged out the portrait hole.

***

__

The gray mist swirled around her, and Karista felt as though it were déjà vu. Off in the distance, a dark shape materialized and began to walk towards her. The quiet was only disturbed by a solid clunk, which kept coming nearer and nearer to her. Finally, the figure stopped and the mist parted, revealing an old woman with a staff clutched tightly in her hand.

"So, my child. You have summoned me," Amanuet, the old woman said. Her voice was soft, yet still carried a strength Karista knew no one to possess.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall summoning—"

"Dear, you have every ounce of magical power ever created in the magical world within your veins—you can summon more than just me."

Karista stopped to think for a moment before a thought struck her.

"What do you mean by that? I can summon other Gods?"

Amanuet chuckled while lightly shaking her head. "Child, I thought that you understood that back during your sixth year. You can leave your body in your sleep. Conjuring spirits is easy compared to all that you can do."

Karista stood in the mist, her eyes and mouth wide with shock. Her brain was numb for a second before she laughed. "I can't do that…you're just poking me in the leg with that staff of yours."

Amanuet's face became stern and Karista felt her insides melt from fear. "Okay…okay, so maybe I can do that."

"Right you are, child."

Amanuet turned away from Karista and started to walk away. But the mist left a pathway behind Amanuet and Karista felt compelled to follow her. Not long after they began walking, Amanuet stopped, pointing towards an opening in the clouds that Karista had just noticed hovering above their heads…and what she saw made her heart stop.

***

__

Copyright 2001 KA Flower, Author Extraordinaire

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the people and places…I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, Raquel, The Enidons, Callidus, some chick named Jolene as well as the dream.

All reviews and flames welcome

Author's note: I apologize for it taking so long to put this chapter up. Originally it was eight magnificent chapters…that was until my computer crashed and took everything with it. Not even the backup disc worked. But all that is over with now, and I am moving on with the story, although it is coming along rather slowly. I would like to thank the Kiddies (hahaha) at HPC who were marvelous throughout my recovery (I was benched during the season because of a stress fracture in my right shin) and for keeping my story in the top few slots. Special thanks goes to Arcarum, who emailed me her story to get beta'd by me which I thouroughly enjoyed --Lyda Clunas, who helped me w/ recovering my files by sending me _'Redemption'_ and _'The Old Crowd_', as well as offering me an intelligent conversation.

__

Coming Next: Voldemort, Darkened Days, Julia Black (?) -- More 'Prophecies' by the mysterious Amanuet and something very, very big happens in the near future.

Do not fret, for a cliff hanger is not the worse thing that can happen…

*_*Coming December 2001: _'Full of Grace' _and _'The Old Crowd'_…two original Harry Potter fics from the creator of '_Redemption' _and _'The Sorceress of Fire'_ series**_


	4. Taking Flight

Chapter 3: Taking Flight

"I want you…to be free…don't worry…about me…and just like…the movies…we play out…our last scene…"

Karista stood in the scalding hot water, scrubbing as hard as she could. It seemed as if she was trying to grate of her skin, yet the attempt was only making it red. Tears mingled with the water pouring down her face and every once in a while her voice would crack. It had been nearly three days since the dream, and since then she had become progressively worse in her emotions. One second, she would want to just end it all while the other was spent declaring that Voldemort was going to be sorry he was born. The worst of it though, was that Karista, under all this confusion, couldn't understand anything. It was as if all the brains and soul had been sucked out of her.

But now, as she stepped out of the shower, she felt somewhat refreshed and rather sore from the incessant scrubbing. After toweling herself off and applying some aloe Vera to the rashes adorning her body, Karista changed into some more comfortable pajamas and settled herself into bed…the place that she had been for the past three days.

_Amanuet swirled the clouds with her finger, a stern and unbecoming look on her face. Karista, both shocked and scared of what she saw, could only shake her head._

"No…that's not real," Karista said, her voice a petrified whisper. Amanuet solemnly nodded her head and lowered her staff.

"Yes, it is Karista. You should know that the Heirs of two different houses cannot intermingle," Amanuet said lightly while redirecting Karista's gaze back upwards. But the pain of what she saw before her made her heart drop out of her chest and she looked away again. "Karista, you must—"

"I must what? Accept this? No…I can change the stars," Karista ranted, stomping her foot. The ringing in her ears was growing louder and threatened to overtake her hearing.

"You cannot change the stars, child. What will happen will happen and no one can stop it."

The coldness in Amanuet's voice took Karista by surprise and she stepped back, unwilling to listen to more. "I don't want to listen."

"You have no choice child. This is who you are," Amanuet said, her voice no longer soft and soothing. Karista looked away, tears stinging her eyes as the mist swirled around her, sending her into an inky-black oblivion.

She sat up straight; the fragments of the dream that were still in tact were playing ceaselessly in her mind. When she went to run a hand through her hair, Karista noticed that she had broken into a light sweat and that there were tears on her face. The sheets were twisted around her ankles and wrists, keeping her tied to the bed. But with a quick flick of the wrist that wasn't tightly bound, Karista was out of her bed and reading the clock: three in the morning.

The hunger that had been creeping up on her the past few days now gripped her stomach and Karista nearly sprinted out of her room towards the kitchens. She was halfway to the kitchens when she rounded the corner and running straight into—

"Do watch where you are going, Flannigan!" Snape said icily, as Karista had just barged into him. "One would have thought that your senses would be better by now."

Karista jerked away from him, her emotions already running high. Unfortunately, Snape seemed to notice this because his face and body visibly relaxed and a look of perplexity crossed his face. "Karista, what's wrong?"

She bowed her head, eyes brimming with tears. She didn't know what to say exactly other than the fact that she felt uncomfortable talking to anyone. But the seconds flew by and before Karista knew what was happening, Severus had grabbed her arm and steered her down the corridor towards his office. He wasn't gripping her painfully hard, yet it was still tight enough for her not to be able to wiggle free of his grasp. Karista kept her head bowed, barely noticing the stone walls flash by her as Snape unlocked his office and pulled her inside. After flicking his wand at the grate in the fireplace and motioning for Karista to sit down (which she did reluctantly), Snape stood behind his desk with a furrowed brow.

"There is no need to tell me that something happened in New York," he began with his voice much softer than it had been in the corridor where they literally ran into each other. "But if it is something affecting you and anyone else, I think it wise that you tell me or at least the Headmaster."

Karista kept her head bowed. _My shoes certainly are interesting_. Snape, however, wasn't taking her silence. In fact, he swooped down upon her from his desk and perched himself merely inches away from her nose, hands resting on the arms of the chair. "Is it Potter?"

Karista didn't speak, move let alone think. Instead, she kept staring at the floor and counting the number of dust particles resting amongst the stones. Snape's patience was visibly wearing thin, as a corner of his mouth was twitching. "I would use veritaserum, but I am afraid that it won't work, will it?"

Karista's mind wandered back to her first year at Hogwarts when Snape put her under veritaserum to check Malfoy's serum. It had come as a shock to both Snape and Malfoy that she could throw it off. But now, Karista merely cracked a smile that was unseen by Snape. Snape gripped the arms on the chair for a moment before leaning back against his desk and folding his arms across his chest.

"My friends," Karista croaked, startling Snape out of his reverie. "Raquel didn't want me to come back here…and now I've lost her forever."

Snape's eyes became downcast for a moment before he summoned a chair out of thin air and set it next to Karista's chair. Karista looked up with tear streaks on her face and more tears threatening to pour out.

"I j-just…s-she was trying to say that I-I was being a b-brainless a-airhead…" Karista sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Snape sat stoically in his seat, a hand resting on Karista's chair. "She t-turned everything I s-said a-against me and I c-couldn't…"

Karista broke down into dry sobs. Snape looked at her and gently rubbed her arm. "There's more, isn't there?"

Karista nodded her head slightly, but thought it better not to tell Snape about the Prophecy. Instead, she moved to sit up only to have Snape restrain her.

"Karista, I may not seem like the type that would offer this, but if you need to talk to someone, come to me."

She smiled slightly before exiting the room.Snape, however, remained in the chair staring at the place that Karista had once been sitting. A thought had come to his mind that for some reason came out loud. "I have a feeling you may not be with us much longer, Miss Flannigan." 

***

__

Disclamer: JKR owns the people and Places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, Callidus, Raquel and the Enidons, some chick named Jolene and the dream…

Author's note: It has become increasingly harder to write book seven even though the last 5 chapters have been written out. Please bare with me! I am working on it…even though my computer crashed, taking all my files (including stories) with it…

Coming Next: What exactly Is bugging Karista? What does Lily have to say about the animagi? 

Will Raquel and Karista make up? Does Severus Snape keep up his offer?

All coming too soon…

Chapter 3/20(?)


	5. Trepide Haec Lapsus

Chapter 4: Trepide Haec Lapsus

The weeks leading up to school grew shorter until only one week of summer vacation was left. Karista, after her encounter with Snape, had not left her room at all, not even for food. Yet she realized that it was the end of summer vacation and that school was upon her, for one morning she woke up, took a shower and left Gryffindor tower for the first time in three weeks. Her legs were slightly wobbly at first mainly because she hadn't traveled long distances in a while and also because her clothing was hanging loosely on her body and she had to keep hold of them so that she wouldn't trip. It was still early in the morning, and Karista was hoping no one would see her. But she was wrong.

As she entered the Great Hall, more than a dozen heads turned in her direction. She knew how she must've looked: pale, scrawny, tired and tear-stained. But she merely lifted her chin slightly and wobbled over to the table that sat in the middle of the room. She was careful to sit far away from the probing eyes and started shoving food onto her plate.

"Miss Flannigan. I do believe it has been a long time since we've seen you," came Dumbledore's voice from the head of the table. Karista's head snapped up with a painful crack. She could see Harry's hurt expression, Snape with his knowing yet reproving smirk. She nodded slightly before returning her attention back to her scrambled eggs. She was interrupted once again by a small clatter, the stomping of feet and the sound of the chair in front of Karista being pulled away from the table. She glanced up and saw Harry, a forced smile on his face and his hands clutching the back of the chair with white knuckles.

"Hi Karista."

She didn't pay attention; instead, she returned to eating her eggs.

"You are going to listen to me, you know that don't you?"

"No, actually I don't," Karista mumbled, glancing up as Petrey, her owl, came fluttering in with a _Daily Prophet_ clutched in its beak. She patted the owl gingerly on its head and sent him off on his way.

"Karista," Harry said, his voice strained. "I don't know what happened in New York and I will probably never understand it, but whatever happened, its not worth shunting everyone aside just so you can go and wallow in self-pity—"

"You know, Harry? You have no idea what happened in New York and I really don't care about telling you. So let me 'wallow in my self-pity' for a while longer, okay?"

With her eyes narrowed, the _Daily Prophet_ spread out on the table in front of her and a fork clutched meticulously between her fingers, Karista resumed eating. Harry looked slightly abashed by her brusqueness, yet shook it off rather quickly and walked away.

***

School began in the same fashion as years previous, yet one thing weighed heavily on Harry's mind. This was his last year at Hogwarts, the school that had rescued him from an almost certain muggle lifestyle that was at this point both degrading and boring. Harry knew that this year would be difficult, mainly because Dumbledore had conferred with him about starting Auror training, which he thought would be very wise.

"After all, Harry, Defense Against the Dark Arts is your strongest subject by far," Dumbledore had said to him after requesting Harry come to his office. "I think you should have no problems."

His training was due to begin the second week after school started, which would give him a substantial adjustment into the school year. Now all he had to worry about was Voldemort and the NEWT's. But there was something at the back of his mind that he found difficult although tempting to ignore. Karista. She was shutting him out of her life for reasons unbeknownst to him. Harry now knew that Karista wasn't mad at him, yet she still refused to speak to anyone at all. She didn't even continue to have 'Parseltongue' conversations with Callidus, her pet snake. It seemed that she left that job to Harry.

_"Callidus, you must know what is happening to Karista…better yet, why she is so irked lately,_" Harry hissed, after a rather strenuous second day back at school. He was sitting in the Common Room going over a list of new Quidditch recruits while stroking Callidus' head. 

_"I'm telling you Harry…If say anything to you about her 'situation', I am almost certain that she won't be feeding me anytime soon_," Callidus replied with a small shake of his head. He hadn't proven himself to be a gold mine of valuable information.

"_But you know what is going on, right?_"

Callidus rolled his eyes and coiled up on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in. Harry glared at the tiny garden snake for a moment before re-reading the list in front of him. The Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, surprisingly not cancelled due to the recent situation, were due to take place the third week into term and Harry was anxious to get a head start.

He quickly sat up in the chair before the fire as the portrait hole swung open. Hermione, the Head Girl, and Ron entered arm in arm, gibbering happily over something.

"Hey Harry! You're still pouring over the lists?"

Ron plopped down onto the footstool in front of Harry while Hermione sat in a chair next to them both.

"Yeah…trying to get a head start before I get too swamped with work."

Ron nodded his head before turning towards Hermione and engaging her in a quiet conversation. But at that moment, Karista entered the common room from the girl's dormitories, carrying a bundle of scarlet robes in her arms. From the looks of them, they were Quidditch robes. She careened through the chairs, her blonde hair billowing out behind her. She looked on the verge of tears yet seemed to be controlling herself quite well. Karista stopped in front of Harry's chair, taking a deep breath, before setting the lump on the footstool beside Ron. They _were_ Quidditch robes.

"Karista, why are you giving these to me?" Harry asked, unable to hide the confusion in his voice.

"Because I won't be needing them this year."

Harry's jaw dropped open, making him look suspiciously like a wide-mouthed tree frog. Ron and Hermione simply looked astonished by her actions.

"What, do you intend to play starkers or something?" Harry asked, a small and nervous chuckled escaping.

"No, Harry. I'm not playing Quidditch anymore," she said, almost hesitantly. Harry's surprise only grew.

"Why?"

She merely shrugged before turning on her heel and heading back towards the dormitory. Hermione was the first one to break to looming silence.

"She has been acting really strange…I wonder why."

"Has she said anything to anyone about it?" Ron asked, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Nope," Harry said quietly, standing up from his armchair and stretching. "Not me…I wonder what it could be?"

***

__

Disclamer: JKR owns the people and Places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, Callidus, Raquel and the Enidons, some chick named Jolene and the dream…

Author's note: It has become increasingly harder to write book seven even though the last 5 chapters of it have been written out. Please bare with me! I am working on it…even though my computer crashed, taking all my files (including stories) with it…

Coming Next: What exactly Is bugging Karista? What does Lily have to say about the Harry-animagi? 

Will Raquel and Karista make up? Does Severus Snape keep up his offer?

All coming too soon…

Chapter 4/20(?)

Trepide Haec Lapsus- In confusion, she falls


	6. The Prophecy of Morpheus, Part I

__

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Morpheus

By Pippy182

***

__

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

***

Chapter 5: The Prophecy of Morpheus, Part I

_The trees of the forbidden forest swayed violently against one another as ominous clouds rolled across the horizon, sending dark shadows across the Hogwarts grounds. Albus Dumbledore stood at the window of his private quarters, watching the waves pound on the shore. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw something that he rarely saw on the grounds at this time of night…a person, dressed head to toe in deep blood-red robes that covered her face, sprinting towards the castle gates as the rain began to fall. He watched her approach the winged boars and attempt to open the gates. _At least I know the wards are working, _he thought as the woman banged on the gates with her fists._

Yet before he could even blink, the woman disappeared, reappearing inside the gates. Without a thought, Albus crossed his room to the fireplace and grabbed a clump of floo powder in his hand and threw it into the fire.

"Severus, Alastor, we have an intruder on the North grounds," he said with haste. Soon, the gravelly voice of Alastor moody was heard on the other side and Albus returned to his stand by the window. The person was making their way up towards the castle when two other hooded figures exited the entrance hall and stopped the person in their tracks. Alastor and Severus tried to grab the person by the arms, but once again they disappeared, yet did not reappear for quite some time. Puzzled by the intruder's ________, Albus left his private quarters through the portrait of Manglewn the Majestic and headed towards the entrance hall, until he came across the person…

"Albus Dumbledore," a woman's voice, with a strong Egyptian accent yet a soft tone said, slightly out of breath. "I knew I would find you here."

Albus looked curiously at the woman standing before him, taking in the shape of her dilapidated robes and the small black satin bag clutched in her hand. "I don't believe I know you, Miss –"

"My name is not important, however my purpose is."

He nodded slowly while waiving his hand out in front of him. "To my office then?"

The woman nodded slowly and they both headed off towards the stone gargoyle leading up towards Albus' office. Before they could enter, however, Severus and Alastor stopped them.

"Headmaster, we tried to stop her from entering –"

"That will be all, Severus. Everything is quite all right," Albus said without his usual twinkle in his eyes. Severus and Alastor nodded before leaving the corridor, Alastor muttering about 'filthy, stinking intruders'. The woman and Albus slowly headed through the stone gargoyle and up the staircase into his office, where he promptly lit the fire and motioned for the woman to sit. "I must say that you do have something for me to call you by?"

The woman thought for a moment before answering. "Call me Lachesis."

Albus perked up at the sound of her name before continuing on with making tea. "Very curious name, Lachesis."

Lachesis lowered her hood, revealing long, bushy black hair and deep brown eyes that were almost black against her dark olive skin that was wrinkled around her eyes and mouth. She was slightly chubby with smudges of dirt on her face and clumps of leaves in her hair, which she quickly removed and threw into the fire. "Forgive me for my appearance, Mr. Dumbledore, but I have come a long ways to find you."

"It is quite alright, my dear. Please call me Albus," he said lightly as he sat in the chair across from her. "Do tell me where you have ventured from?"

Lachesis took a wand out from one of the many folds in her robes and waved it in front of her, where a spinning map of Egypt floated. After a few more flicks, the map zoomed into a location many miles south of Cairo. It was labeled –

"Amarna," Albus whispered as he leaned in for a closer look. "If I remember correctly, that was the capital of Ancient Egypt, no?"

"You know your history, Albus," Lachesis said with a smile that made the wrinkles on her face crease even more. "And I daresay that you know about the city?"

Albus, looking pleased with himself, nodded his head. "From what I know, Pharaoh Akhenaten built it around 1400 B.C."

"Almost there, Albus. 1350 B.C., but I am not one for sordid details," Lachesis said smartly before a rather serious expression came over her face making her seem older than she was. "I am afraid that that isn't the reason I am here today. It is a matter of great importance."

Albus nodded his head sadly, leaning back in his chair. With a flick of his wand, the tea tray he had been preparing earlier flew towards them and landed on the coffee table between them. After they both prepared themselves tea, Albus urged her forward.

"Well, 'tis a long story Albus and I am afraid that I cannot tell it. Therefore, I had one of my servants write it down." She reached into her robes once more and pulled out a piece of parchment. It was of a different type of paper; _papyrus_, Albus thought mystically as he broke the scarab-wax seal and began reading the loopy writing.

__

"Amarna is a beautiful place, Albus. And as with all beautiful things, it has a dark past. Of course you must know about the Egyptian gods, primarily Ra and Isis. But I will bet every ounce of gold that I own that you have never heard of Amanuet, the goddess of protection, or at least know the reason she became a goddess in the first place. And so, this is where I will begin my story.

"Around the time Akhenaten was building Amarna, a beautiful and smart woman entered the site of the palace. One of Akhenaten's servants brought her to the Pharaoh's private quarters where he would be. When Akhenaten asked of her, she said her name was Amanuet and she was a gift from the Gods. What you must understand, Albus, is that anything that was a gift from the Gods was sacred, holy if you will. So the Pharaoh decided upon a test – if she truly was a gift from the gods, then she should have some type of power. Akhenaten asked her what she was exactly and why the gods sent her. 

"I am a seer, my dear Pharaoh,' she proclaimed. And when the Pharaoh asked what she foreseen, she went into a sort of trance until…, 'I see your kingdom, Pharaoh. I see that it will be the most powerful in Egypt.'

"Of course, the Pharaoh was ecstatic and promptly requested she be built her own villa outside of the walls of the castle to maintain her privacy. Her prediction, as you might have guessed, was true. Amarna eventually over took Thebes, Cairo, Mendes and Avaris, some of the most prominent Northern Egypt kingdoms. The Pharaoh acknowledged Amanuet's prediction by given her riches and cloths along with some of the finest food in Upper Egypt. But Amanuet wasn't as pure as the Pharaoh thought she was. Because of her power and steadily growing wealth, men began to look upon her and crave her while women detested her. 

With such threats, the Pharaoh insisted that Amanuet be under constant supervision of the royal guards. But all of these security measures wouldn't help in the long run…

One day, a rich and rightfully handsome man approached Amanuet's layer. But he was too thick headed to ignore Amanuet's calls of lust, which she typically did to travelers. The man, who had little brain and will power, proceeded headlong into a torrid love affair – while he was married. Of course, his wife soon found out about it, being best friends with one of Amanuet's socialites. The man's wife soon schemed an elaborate plot to murder Amanuet. 

The plot worked. The woman told her own guards to hold off Amanuet's security while she slipped into the bedchamber of Amanuet, where both her husband and Amanuet slept in each other's arms. The woman killed Amanuet and demolished her husband's more…private areas. 

The next day, Pharaoh Akhenaten was devastated to learn Amanuet had been murdered. But nothing would compare to the Gods. Various accounts say that Ra actually came down to Akhenaten and killed him for extinguishing something so pure. Ra then demolished the woman who killed Amanuet. Not killing her by any means. Instead, Ra made the woman's life damned.

Ra then took Amanuet's spirit from the Underworld and brought her up to the platform of the Gods. But she wasn't let off easily for her sins. Instead, Ra put her under Morpheus' rule (the God of Dreams and Prophecies). Here, she was his messenger, delivering word to the mortals on earth of their fates.

"This is very interesting, Lachesis, although I am having trouble understanding what this all means," Albus said mildly. But Lachesis was nodding him on.

"There is more, Albus. And trust me, this it the part that is the most serious." Albus scanned over the part of the letter he had just read before coming upon a new paragraph.

__

Now you know who Amanuet is, and I am fairly certain you know who Morpheus is. Yes, he is Grecian, yet there is a part of his story you don't know. Morpheus at one time was a small boy living in Athens before many of the Gods were admitted to the skies. His mother was Egyptian, coming from a long line of Pharaohs and Queens while his father was one of the most powerful political figures in Greece. One day, as the small Morpheus was by the river, he looked in and saw a most astonishing sight.

It was a man, by all appearances a powerful man, with death and destruction over him like a shroud. Morpheus stared hard at the picture, taking in every detail before it swirled into a baby boy with bright green eyes and a lightning bolt cut into his forehead. The evil man approached the child and attempted to kill it, yet instead, ripping himself from his body into a particle-like form. The child was celebrated and all was well until the man appeared again, stronger and more powerful. But the same baby boy was there, this time much older and alongside a girl. The girl had violet blue eyes, much like the red ones of the Evil, yet with more of a purpose and understanding. The girl was killed, sacrificed if you will, to protect a large number of people before the boy with bright green eyes 'unhinged' the Evil once again.

But the Evil wasn't gone, and neither was the girl. She had been resurrected by the one who calls themself 'the raven' and taken far away. Many years later, the girl returned, powerless and re-joined the ranks of her own with the boy to finally conquer evil. But before Morpheus could find out what happen, the stream went into its usual, clear form leaving Morpheus puzzled. And so, the prophecy was said to happen, yet Morpheus couldn't place a date, time or place on it and left it alone --

"—Until Harry Potter and Karista Flannigan were born," Lachesis said seriously as she set her teacup down with a loud clunk. "Albus, I daresay you know _what_ she is?"

Albus nodded his head solemnly, refolding the letter and holding it in his lap. "I believe that she is the woman in Morpheus' prophecy, correct?"

"Yes, Albus. And it is a terrible fate to wish upon anyone but it is true," she said sadly. A silence filled the room, disturbed only by the crackle of the fire. "There is more, I'm afraid."

Albus looked up into her face, an ominous look on her face. "The prophecy didn't complete itself, which means one of two things: Miss Flannigan will either conquer the Dark Lord or will be defeated by him the second time she faces him."

The room was silent, but it wasn't at all comfortable. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Albus, without his usual twinkle and an indeed somber tone, went on. "If she lives, we live. But if she dies –"

"If she dies, darkness will reign."

More silence.

"Why have you bestowed this information upon me, Lachesis? I think it would have been better suited to Miss Flannigan," Albus said thoughtfully. Lachesis shook her head.

"She knows. Amanuet has already seen her within dreams and I do believe there has been a noticeable change with Karista's behavior. Mark that it is only because the thing that she fears most is death," Lachesis said quietly. Albus looked down at the letter in his lap. _This war has taken a most unexpected and saddening turn_, he said to himself. "I am afraid that my visit here has come to an end, Albus. I thank you for the tea and pray that things go well in the future."

Lachesis stood unsteadily from her seat while Albus rose from is own. Taking her hand, he lead her out of his office, envelope clutched in his unused hand, and proceeded to lead the woman to the entrance hall. A few Order members were in the hall and watched curiously as Dumbledore lead the woman towards the doors. Yet before they could get outside, Lachesis spotted someone amongst the crowd. The person looked over towards Lachesis before an astonished look crossed her face and she came forward from the crowd.

"Miss Flannigan," Lachesis said warmly, approaching Karista and taking her hands in her own. The Order members were watching now; Karista looked aghast at the woman before her. "The prophecy has begun."

With that, Lachesis turned around, offered another thank you to Dumbledore, and stepped out into the blistering storm that had grown steadily worse since her arrival. Before a blink of the eye, she had disappeared.

Karista stood, eyes wide and mouth wide. '_Amanuet_,' she murmured, loud enough for Dumbledore to hear.

"Miss Flannigan, I think you are mistaken –"

"No, Headmaster, that was Amanuet."

__

A/N: Need I say that the story I have written about Amanuet is only true within my story? As well as Morpheus'? Although, Amanuet really is the Egyptian Goddess of Protection and Morpheus really is the Grecian God of Dreams? Amarna really was the capital of Ancient Egypt, really constructed in 1350 B.C. by Akhentaten and Lachesis was one of the Grecian fates, specifically the one who measured the thread…

Part II of chapter five is slated to come out later in the week, and covers Harry's training to be an auror. Jeez, it's been a long time since I have written anything with PoM. For now, I want to thank Arcarum, Wolf550e, Sandrex and Lilbean on HPC for keeping tabs and such. I've just been to darn busy…hopefully this will clear up a lot about Amanuet and the whole Prophecy. If not, I'm ready for questions.

Pulls out flame retardant underwear, bag for the chocolates and inbox for questions

As always, all the above can be sent to pepino51@attbi.com_ or _amanuet@hotmail.com_ doesn't really matter which one anymore…they both work now_


End file.
